1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that processes input RGB image data and transmits it by way of a network to an external device or an imaging unit of an image forming apparatus, and to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, facsimile, printer or digital copier with these functions comprising this image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Applications Nos. 2001-285653 (Prior Art 1), H06-205204 (Prior Art 2) and H10-326336 (Prior Art 3) as well as Japanese Patent No. 3330408 (Prior Art 4), this type of technology is well known. With the object of enhancing the operating efficiency of the reading of the original, Prior Art 1 thereof discloses an image processing unit comprising judging means for judging the type of original on the basis of a read image read by an original reader unit and image processing means for processing the read image on the basis of the judgment result by judging means. The original reader unit executes read processing to produce a read image compatible with the type of original of the greatest quantity of information of the plurality of types of the original established in advance, and image processing means, when the type of original pertaining to the judgment result does not match the type of original of the greatest quantity of information, converts the read image to a format compatible with the type of original pertaining to the judgment result. Or, the original reader unit executes read processing compatible with the color original, and image processing means, when the type of original pertaining to the judgment result is a type other than the color original, converts the read color image to a format compatible with the type of original pertaining to the judgment result.
In addition, with the object of, in photo mode processing of an area-designated area, automatically judging whether the area is color or monochrome and whether the picture component is a silver-salt photograph or dot photograph and, in the main scan, performing a switchover of processing such as color correction appropriate to each to reproduce the photograph within the area with good color reproducibility, Prior Art 2 discloses an image processing apparatus that reads the original as an R, G, B digital signal and, employing a color correction coefficient group established in advance by a predetermined method, converts the R, G, B signal of each pixel into a recorded signal. This image processing apparatus comprises means for designating the represented region of the original, means for detecting a predetermined characteristic quantity from the designated picture component region, means for judging whether the represented region is color or monochrome or whether it is a silver-salt photograph picture or dot photograph picture component based on this characteristic quantity, and means for selecting the color correction coefficient group in accordance with the judgment result thereof.
In addition, with the object of producing a color image, gray-scale image and monochrome image in a single read, Prior Art 3 discloses an image processing unit that reproduces color image files, gray-scale image files and monochrome image files from R, G, B data read from a predetermined unit of an original. The image processing apparatus comprises color image film production means for producing color image files from input R, G and B data, gray-scale image file producing means for producing gray-scale image files from input G data, monochrome image file producing means for producing monochrome image files from gray-scale images produced by gray-scale image producing means, an image display memory for storing each of the color image files produced by color image file producing means, the gray-scale image files produced by gray-scale image file producing means and the monochrome image files produced by monochrome image file producing means in respective predetermined storing regions, and image display means for displaying the images of each of the color image files, gray-scale image files and monochrome image files stored in the image display memory.
In addition, with the object of, in photo mode processing of an area-designated area, automatically judging whether the area is color or monochrome or whether the type of original, in particular the picture component, is a silver-salt photograph or dot photograph and, in the main scan, performing a switchover of processing such as color correction appropriate to each to reproduce the photograph within the area with good color reproducibility, Prior Art 4 discloses an image processing apparatus that reads the original as an R, G, B digital signal and, employing a color correction coefficient group established in advance by a predetermined method, converts the R, G, B signal of each pixel into a recorded signal. This image processing apparatus comprises means for designating the represented region of the original, means for detecting a predetermined characteristic quantity from the designated represented region, means for judging whether the represented region is color or monochrome or whether it is a silver-salt photograph picture or dot photograph picture component based on this characteristic quantity, and means for selecting the color correction coefficient group in accordance with the judgment result thereof.
The image processing apparatuses described above are configured to discriminate between color images and monochrome images and to perform predetermined processings in response to the type of image based on the discriminated result thereof. On the other hand, for the transmission of this image data, a configuration for image transmission based on the use of an image accumulation device for reading image data to accumulate RGB data and the implementation of color→monochrome conversion→binarization processings when the data is to be transmitted based on a color/monochrome judgment result obtained when an image is read is commonly employed.
However, there are problems associated with image transmission based on the use of an image accumulation device for reading image data to accumulate RGB data and the implementation of color→monochrome conversion→binarization processings when the data is to be transmitted based on a color/monochrome judgment result obtained when an image is read in this way in that, because image transmission is performed following image accumulation and subsequent to a complicated image processing being performed, the image processing for the transmitting of data takes time. While a simplification of the algorithm to shorten the processing time may be performed, there are inherent concerns of image quality deterioration associated therewith.